Takut
by December D
Summary: Sayangnya malam dan kegelapan adalah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook./Semi-canon/BoyxBoy/VKook/


Disclaimer : Semuanya bukan milikku kecuali ceritanya, tentu saja.

Warning : Little bit Canon, BoyxBoy, terlalu aneh untuk dipublish sebenarnya.

Pair : Entahlah ha ha

 _Happy reading~_

 **.**

 **TAKUT**

 **.**

Malam selalu tampak menyeramkan. Jungkook selalu berpikir ada dua buah tangan yang bersiap untuk mencekik lehernya, membuat Jungkook tercekat, memucat karena mimpi buruk yang selalu sama sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

'Tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa sekarang hidupnya sudah melampaui angka 19, Jungkook tetaplah pria berusia nyaris 20 tahun yang benci kegelapan.

Meskipun nyatanya semua konser yang ia jalani bersama Bangtan kebanyakan di lakukan pada malam hari, meskipun sekarang hidupnya telah berubah dari seorang remaja yang _'tidak berarti apa-apa'_ menjadi anggota _boyband_ yang digilai oleh setengah perempuan berusia 15-35 tahun di Korea Selatan.

Jangan lupakan pesona seorang Kim Seokjin, pria itu bahkan mampu membuat wanita berusia nyaris setengah abad menjerit histeris saat melihat senyumannya.

Atau juga seorang Park Jimin, pria dengan senyuman kekanakan tetapi dengan tubuh dengan kotak-kotak di perutnya yang begitu dicintai oleh perempuan Menengah Atas.

Atau seorang Kim Taehyung dengan wajah yang jenaka tetapi mata dan bibirnya yang begitu menyihir perempuan dewasa sehingga mereka berfikir bahwa ia adalah seorang dewa yang begitu sensual.

Terakhir adalah Min Yoongi, pria manis dengan sifat sedingin salju di bulan Desember yang menjadi magnet untuk perempuan Menengah Pertama yang masih begitu tabu dengan cinta dan selalu beranggapan bahwa sosok pria sempurna adalah pria tampan yang begitu apatis.

Baginya Kim Namjoon adalah simbol kecerdasan dan kejenakaan yang sepertinya tidak semua wanita tertarik padanya, atau Jung Hoseok yang belakangan menjadi saingan terberat Kim Seokjin.

Jeon Jungkook? Sebetulnya Jungkook tidak suka mengingat tentang dirinya yang dicintai siapa.

Jungkook lebih senang menjadi eksistensi 'tak berarti di _Bangtan Seonyeondan_. Ia tidak terlalu mengharap kepada banyak fans, baginya menjadi anggota Bangtan, menjadi yang termuda, bersatu menjadi 7 sudah lebih dari segalanya.

Jungkook sudah bahagia. Meskipun ketakutannya pada malam tidaklah berubah barang sesentipun.

"Belum tidur, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook hanya menggeram sebagai balasannya kepada teman sekamarnya.

"Perlukah kunyalakan lampunya?"

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Kau suka tidur tanpa cahaya."

Namjoon mengerang, "Tapi kau benci kegelapan, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Jungkook menggeggam erat ponselnya, menjaga benda itu tetap menyala. Sungguh Jungkook benci kegelapan, apalagi kegelapan yang hampir hening bisu seperti ini. Tetapi ia perlu mencoba, ia tidak bisa membuat Namjoon terus menerus mengalah, mengabaikan hal yang mungkin kurang biasa ia alami demi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa Namjoon telah melakukan banyak hal baik untuknya dan ia tidak perlu melakukan hal baik untuk Jungkook sampai ke saat-saat ia akan terlelap. Mungkin belakangan ini waktunya Jungkook mencoba hal baik untuk Namjoon.

Detik demi detik berlalu menjadi menit.

Menit menit terlewati merangkai menjadi hitungan jam.

2 jam.

Suara dengkuran Namjoon yang begitu memekakkan telinga sedikit membantu Jungkook mengatasi detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Dan akhirnya Jungkook menyerah. Ia tidak bisa berdamai dengan kegelapan.

Ia benci seperti ini.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya dengan begitu pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengagetkan tidur _Hyung_ nya. Begitu waspada dengan setiap langkah kakinya.

Ia tidak ingin terjatuh dengan menyakitkan.

Bahunya bergidig ngeri saat bayangan sosok hitam yang mungkin saja sedang mengawasinya di pojok kamar, atau tangan yang siap mencengkram kakinya di bawah tempat tidur sana. Atau yang paling menyeramkan, bisa saja ada sosok yang sedang melayang di belakang tubuhnya menunggu Jungkook untuk berbalik.

Sungguh, Jungkook benci kegelapan dan segala bayangan menyeramkan yang menyertainya. Jungkook tidak suka berandai-andai, tetapi ketakutannya begitu nyata untuk bisa ia abaikan.

Jungkook memegang ponselnya sebagai satu-satunya sumber penerangan di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya meraih kenop pintu kamarnya. Matanya terpejam erat, ia tidak mau melihat wajah rusak di depan wajahnya saat nanti ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, Jungkook mencoba mengintip dari balik bulu matanya. Memastikan tidak ada hal menakutkan di depan sana yang memang nyatanya nihil.

Ia membuang nafasnya keras-keras saat yakin tidak ada hal menakutkan apapun di hadapannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di kegelapan ruang tengah _dorm_ nya. Waspada dengan televisi di depannya yang ia pastikan tidak ada satupun sosok yang sedang duduk di sofanya atau pun berdiri di dekat jendela.

Ia meraih kenop pintu di hadapannya sebelum lagi-lagi membukanya dengan terlampau waspada.

Gelap.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar. Sedikit merutuk mengapa 'tak ada satupun cahaya yang menerangi dormnya kecuali dari layar ponselnya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook memucat. Suara yang didengarnya begitu dalam seperti geraman monster. Seketika itu pula kakinya seperti berubah menjadi agar-agar.

"Ini aku."

Lalu lampu kamar dinyalakan.

Jungkook bernafas lega ketika melihat Taehyung beridiri di dekat saklar lampu.

"Kau oke?" Tanyanya melihat Jungkook sepucat mayat dengan tubuh yang banjir oleh keringat adrenalinnya sendiri.

Di kasur susun bagian paling atas terdengar geraman tidak suka, "Taehyung- _ah_ , matikan lampunya. Silau."

Itu Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kasur Taehyung dan mendudukan dirinya sendiri tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kau takut gelap tapi ngeyel kau bisa mengatasinya," Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya ke tempat kosong di samping Jungkook, "pada akhirnya kau selalu insomnia 'kan."

Jungkook terdiam. Sepenuhnya mengakui ucapan yang lebih tua.

"Berapa lama kau menyiksa dirimu?"

"Hampir dua jam."

Taehyung mendecak, "Pantas kau sebasah ini."

Jungkook memainkan jemarinya di layar ponselnya memastikan benda itu tetap menyala.

"Kemari!" Titah Taehyung sembari menarik bahu Jungkook ke arahnya.

Jungkook menurut. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung yang kurus sebelum memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Tenanglah, Kookie. Tidak ada apapun," Taehyung menyisir poni Jungkook yang basah, "tidak ada monster, hantu, zombie atau apapun."

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, mencoba percaya pada Taehyung.

"Ada aku. Apapun yang menakutimu tidak akan berani kepadaku, percayalah."

Jungkook mengangguk. Percaya dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Ayo tidur!" Ajak Taehyung sembari merebahkan dirinya di salah satu bagian kasurnya, membagi tempat dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di samping Taehyung.

"Matikan ponselmu, sudah malam cepatlah tidur."

"Aku takut."

"Aku akan menjagamu."

"Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu datang lagi?"

"Kau hanya perlu bangun dan melihat bahwa semua itu tidaklah nyata."

Jungkook menyerah. Ia mengunci layar ponselnya sebelum meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas.

Taehyung membagi selimutnya dan Jungkook membiarkan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh yang lebih tua.

"Tidurlah, Kookie." Bisik Taehyung sebelum mengecup pelipis kanan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. Membiarkan saat sebelah lengan Taehyung memeluknya sedangkan salah satunya menyusup di bawah tengkuknya.

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman meskipun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa single bed akan selalu menjadi tempat yang buruk untuk ditiduri oleh 2 orang pria dewasa.

Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama, gulingnya ia apit di sela kakinya dan Jungkook yang menekuk dengan posisi yang tidak pas. Taehyung berbaring menyamping agar posisi tidurnya tidak membuat mereka berdua berdesakkan.

Jungkook takut kegelapan. Ia benci bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan yang hadir saat gelap menutupi pandangannya.

Jungkook benci mimpi buruknya yang terus mengulang sosok-sosok mengerikan yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Jungkook benci keheningan yang membisu karena Jungkook mampu mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang tidak beraturan saat ia ketakutan. Dan siapa yang tahu jika suatu hari ia akan mendengar helaan nafas berat yang _bukan_ miliknya.

Jungkook benci ketakutannya yang terdengar begitu kekanakkan di usianya yang nyaris 20 tahun.

Tetapi …

Orang tuanya faham dengan kengerian yang ia rasakan.

Bangtan mengerti ketakutannya.

Dan Taehyung.

Hanya Kim Taehyung yang bisa mengatasi seluruh mimpi buruk dan ketakutannya.

"Pejamkan matamu, kau tahu aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Semuanya terasa benar saat Taehyung bersamanya.

Jungkook fikir mungkin suatu saat bukan lagi kegelapan yang menjadi sumber dari ketakutan dan mimpi buruknya.

Tetapi keberadaan Kim Taehyung.

Bukan mustahil suatu saat nanti yang Jungkook takutkan adalah keberadaan Kim Taehyung yang lenyap dari sisinya.

' _Kau tahu aku akan selalu bersamamu'_

Jungkook percaya pada Taehyung. Pada setiap ucapan yang tereja dari sela bibir pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Selamat tidur, Tae- _hyung_."

"Hemmm."

Selanjutnya kegelapan yang menyelubunginya bukanlah kegelapan yang menakutkan.

Itu adalah kegelapan yang membawa damai.

Karena Jungkook tahu …

Taehyung akan tetap bersamanya.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

Ini apaan, yak? Entahlah haha

Cuma ketikan tidak jelas saat sedang bosan. Aku juga bingung kenapa ketikan begini harus dipublish, ini sampah tauuu. *dibuang*

Ya syudahlah, sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


End file.
